Most conventional aircraft in use are designed with the main wing surfaces forward of the conventional rearwardly placed tail surfaces. Takeoff and landing requires negative tail lifting, which adds to the main forward wing loading at a time when this condition is least desirable. Most conventional aircraft also have very complex leading edge slats on the main wing surfaces. These leading edge slats are costly to manufacture and are heavy items.